


There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be (It's easy)

by thefatesallow (comewhatmay)



Category: Glee
Genre: Cracky!OCs, M/M, Third Person POV, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comewhatmay/pseuds/thefatesallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen loves watching people, loves watching how their stories unfold. What she doesn't expect is a certain Kurt Hummel crashing into her field of vision like a comet, followed by a certain Blaine Anderson leaving trails of dazzling light. And suddenly things get a lot more interesting. </p><p>This fic traces the timeline from 4x09 to 4x22, ending in 5x01!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be (It's easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my obsessive love for third person povs of Klaine combined with 'All you need is love' being on repeat for the past week and mutated into this fic. It was supposed to be a quick little thing, I don't even know how it evolved into this montrosity. Cracky oc's pov and inept attempts at humour abound! Also a whole lot of fluff and love. ♥
> 
> The proposal is going to get jossed in canon in a matter of 10 hours, but I couldn't wait to post :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xo

Jen loves watching people.

There is just something fascinating about the millions of lives that touch a person every single day, each so completely whole in itself yet so isolated apart from a few bonds and ties. She loves watching people, loves picking up the little threads of a person to weave her own picture, loves trying to figure them out through passing encounters. Loves those little insights that make people _people_.

Sure, her old classmates in high school had called her an “obnoxious stalker bitch”. Though she so wasn’t stalking. ‘Observing’ is a more appropriate term. And please, like their lives coughed out anything even remotely interesting. In the end, she’s the one pursuing a Creative Writing degree in NYADA while they are still stuck taking shifts at Burgerman, so screw them.

Jen loves NYADA – a bunch of theatre nerds with high-strung egos and a flair for drama all rubbing shoulders in an enclosed space? It’s a never-ending source of creative inspiration.

So when a certain brilliant Kurt Hummel crashes into her field of vision during that year’s Winter Showcase, standing out even among a display of the schools’ best, and winning a hundred hearts with one of the most grippingly raw, heartfelt performances of ‘Being Alive’, Jen can’t help but perk up with a special interest. With that impeccable fashion sense and aloof untouchable exterior, contrasting fascinatingly with the _soul_ of his performance, Kurt Hummel promised to be an excellent study.

And Jen has never been good at letting those pass by.

That night, she writes a tragic piece about a lonely, sad boy calling out to his one true love (gender neutral, but she has her suspicions) and goes to sleep wondering what Kurt meant when he said he finally understands the true meaning of that song.

*

The first time she sees Kurt after the Winter Showcase is pure accident.

She goes ice-skating with a few of her friends and is just setting out back to her dorms after saying goodbye to them when she nearly runs into a heavy-set, middle-aged man in a baseball cap.

“I’m so sorry,” she apologizes, moving back with a sheepish grin when he turns to her and that would have been that. Except she notices that his baseball cap reads “NYADA”.

“Ohmygod, I go to NYADA!” she says flailing at his cap like a complete moron and then tries to fix it with a coherent polite enquiry, “Does anyone you know go to NYADA?”

“My son,” the man proclaims proudly, puffing up like a bullfrog. It’s kind of adorable. “He got his acceptance just a couple weeks ago, he’s startin’ in Musical Theatre next semester.”

Jen doesn’t know what she’s more curious about, the fact that this kid is starting halfway through the year or the circumstances that could’ve caused that (Laryngitis on the week of his auditions? He was on Broadway and had to defer his acceptance for 6 months? Or maybe the kid is one of those annoying child prodigies and is like, _twelve…_ )

No, the most fascinating thing is that the man in front of her looks like the very definition of a beer-chugging, ignorant, artistically-intolerant all-American white male and he is literally bursting at the seams with pride over his son getting into a performing arts school.

Ooh.

“Well, its nice to meet you!” is all she says though and moves away with a polite, “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!” the man waves genially, his focus already shifting to someone on the ice-rink, a fond happy smile growing on his face.

Jen turns as she walks away, following his gaze. And nearly trips, because unless she is very, very mistaken (she isn’t, she’d remember _him_ ), the tiny figure ice-skating in the distance is Kurt Hummel.

And he is skating with a boy. Skating really _close_ with a boy. Coupley-close.

Jen stands there a few more minutes trying to discern what Kurt Hummel’s man looks like, but all she can make out is that he’s a little well, _little_ and that he wears his hair excessively gelled down. She sets off again before it turns from curious staring to creepy staring, but not before turning back for one last glance at Kurt Hummel’s dad.

Mr Hummel is just standing there staring at them with a smile on his face, except his expression has now graduated from merely fond to fond-happy-relieved-proud.

A man who looks like the walking stereotype of beer-chugging, ignorant, artistically-intolerant, all-American white male, smiling happily at his gay son ice-skating with his boyfriend on Christmas eve.

As she walks away, she firmly slots Mr Hummel into the role of coolest dad _ever_.

She also pores over her previous dramatic musical creation later that night, mentally striking out the ‘longing to meet his one true love’ part. Looks like Kurt Hummel’s performance was just an excellent piece of acting.

Or maybe loneliness over a possibly-long distance relationship, plain and simple. Way too much pathos given the situation, but hey, long-distance is _hard_.

But well, she’s not altering the original piece to accommodate these new developments. Because the original piece is _awesome_.

And there is something called artistic license, after all.

*

The next time Jen sees him is actually within the hallowed halls of NYADA. She is just scurrying along for her next class when she spots Kurt Hummel strolling in front of her. Accompanied by the blonde English senior, Adam, who’d tried to recruit her for his show choir at the beginning of the school year. She pauses and changes route, because screw class, this is more important. (She is _not_ a creepy stalker, she didn’t go out to _find_ them, she just happened to be in the right place at the right time, _okay._ ) And tentatively moves closer so she can hear what they are saying. (That’s _totally_ normal.)

“So I was thinking we could hang out at your loft tonight?” Adam says as they pause leaning against a wall and its flirty. “Make it a date?”

Oh boy, he’s hitting on Kurt Hummel. A very much unavailable, I-have-a-boyfriend Kurt Hummel.

Excellent.

She surreptitiously leans on a table nearby, spreads out her books and tries to look industrious, while waiting for the epic smashdown of Adam’s hopes wherein Kurt would deliver an impassioned speech about his one true love and let down his besotted admirer with grace and poise.

“Uh. Um,” Kurt says. “Rachel and Brody will be there. We can meet up for a drink somewhere instead?”

What?

She looks up with her mouth open, surprised stare turning to accusation, before remembering she’s not supposed to be listening in the first place and ducks her head down.

“Coffee at 5? At that excellent shop we went to last time?” Adam says, winking.

Smarmy boyfriend-stealer.

“Let’s have tea at that little bakery down the street instead?” Kurt says.

“Tea? Kurt, you don’t have to drink tea for me,” Adam says, grinning widely and winking again and how on earth does he do both at the same time, anyway? “I may be English but I have fallen for your American coffee.”

That totally sounds like a pick-up line.

“Um, actually I switched to tea temporarily because Professor Sanders said it’s better for my voice,” Kurt says, blinking bemusedly before smiling. “But I guess we could go for coffee! God knows I miss it.”

“Medium drip, right?” Adam says, leaning in unnecessarily close for someone just checking a coffee preference. “See, I remember how you like your coffee.”

Kurt’s entire face _falls_ , like someone kicked his puppy or burned his scarf collection. Possibly both.

“Not anymore,” Kurt says, his voice gone weirdly choked up. “I think it’s time for me to try new things.”

Jen really doesn’t think he’s talking about coffee anymore. And darn it, she’s really late for class.

She gathers up her notes and starts towards her classroom. And when she passes them, gives Kurt a particularly disdainful look, to let him know she most definitely does not approve of him messing up her mental narrative of his life story.

Startled, confuses blue-green eyes stare back at her and she sweeps on to the class she’s extremely late for.

“Maybe they broke up,” she tells herself later, while not listening to the class she was extremely late for. “Maybe long-distance got to be too much and they broke it off and now Kurt’s trying out a rebound.”

That night she writes an extremely angsty scene of lost love and places it in the binder along with the previous one.

*

Over the next few weeks, she only hears talks and whispers here and there. NYADA is a pretty close-knit community. Everyone knows about _everyone_. It filters through the grapevine that Kurt and Adam are maybe-sort-of-not-exclusively “dating” and that Kurt had an epic breakup a few months before, which involved his ex crying over a piano at Callbacks.

The timeline makes no sense to Jen, because that implied Kurt and his now-ex-boyfriend broke up _way_ before Christmas. But then again, the people here aren’t exactly known for their trustworthy retelling of gossip.

And then everyone’s buzzing because Kurt wins Midnight Madness, beating reigning diva, who also happens to be his best-friend, Rachel Berry. There’s a lot of hype and excitement over that, which Jen finds sort of boring.

You’d think none of them had ever heard him _sing_. Of course he won. Rachel is special and incredibly talented, but Kurt is one of a kind. _People_ , honestly.

The first _real_ thing of remark happens a few weeks into March.

They’re just back to regular classes after a week of shut-down due to snow. Jen’s walking towards her Musical Theory class when she spots a commotion in the dance room and peeks in to find a _really_ hot Latina girl working it on the prop metal bars. She wants to hang around and see what’s going on (“She doesn’t even go here,” one of spectators next to her is saying) but she has a test. With a deep sigh, she moves on.

A couple days later, she’s lounging in the little bakery down the street from NYADA, eating cheesecake and slurping tea while reading ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ (the book is absolutely _horrific_ , but one does have to keep up with popular culture to be able to tap the pulse of the current audience), when the same super-hot Latina walks in accompanied by none other than Kurt Hummel. She perks up in interest and tries not to look like she’s spying while the two of them get some cake. She buries her nose in the book when they start walking towards her, trying to look as un-stalkery as possible. It must’ve worked because they proceed to plop down practically right on top of her, in the table next to hers.

It’s just fate at this point. She is _meant_ to be eavesdropping Kurt Hummel’s life.

There are a few minutes of silence. Jen sneaks up a look to see the Latina and Kurt Hummel engaged in some sort of silent eye-wrestling. She subtly moves around a little so she’s settled in such a way she can observe them while hiding behind her book. Sure if they glanced her way, they’d judge her when they see the book cover, but it’s better than the other option.

“Move in with us again,” Kurt says abruptly and the Latina lets out a noise like an angry cat.

“Like I’d ever come crawling back to you losers again after you kicked me out,” she says, all razor-sharp words and angles.

“Santana, I was worried about you,” Kurt says, leaning in a little, pleading now. “Where even were you for the past couple of nights?”

“It’s none of your fucking business,” the girl, Santana apparently, says, disinterestedly checking her nails.

“Of course it’s my business. Tell it to anyone and I’ll vehemently deny it, but I do _care_ about you.”

“You sure showed a lot of care when you sided with Berry and kicked me out.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Kurt leans back, a strange mixture of apologetic and pissed off. “Except you owe us an apology too, what were you even _thinking_ , crashing into NYADA like that? We go to _school_ there, Santana. We could get kicked out!”

“Like they’d ever kick you and Berry out,” Santana scoffs. “You’re both _reek_ of Broadway. They know you’re both gonna end up on there and they want their dumb college riding on your glittery coattails.”

“Maybe that applies for Rachel but not me,” Kurt exclaims. “I got in on luck, I was _rejected_ remember? I can’t jeopardize this by getting in trouble.”

Another beat of silence while they stare at each other. Jen gleefully files away every little tid-bit for later thought.

“That’s bullshit,” Santana says, sharp as a whip, like she’s angry at what Kurt said. “There’s nothing ‘ _luck_ ’ about it, they just finally got their head out of their asses and realized what idiots they’d be to let you go.”

Kurt is smiling at her, looking all touched and teary-eyed and a little suspicious and Santana looks vaguely discomfited by her outburst. They both take a sip of their tea, avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Look I’m sorry, alright,” Santana says, looking at the tabletop. “Not makin’ any promises, but I’ll try not to crash into your college again.”

“Thank you,” Kurt says, all graceful and regal, before he straightens his cuffs and picks up his fork for some cheesecake.

Looks like that is that. Jen studies them a little longer, committing the vivid picture they make to memory before ducking behind the book again.

“I still don’t understand how the hell that happened,” Santana says without preamble a little while later, placing her cup down. “They let in Waxed Ken Doll, not to mention British Boyband Wannabe, but they reject _you_?”

“Santana stop calling Adam that,” Kurt says tiredly, rubbing his forehead. “He acts like he doesn’t mind, but I can tell it bothers him.”

“And yeah let’s talk about that while we’re at it,” Santana says, and everything about her straightens and sharpens. A woman on a mission.

“Talk about what?” Kurt’s eyebrows are raised warily, defensively.

Jeez, these two are better than cable. Jen wishes she had some popcorn instead of nearly decimated cake and the final dregs of tea.

“Talk about you and _Adam_ ,” is the scathing reply Kurt gets. “Talk about why you two are still a thing, when you were fucking Blaine halfway to next year on Valentine’s day.”

Jen very nearly has a coughing fit as she snorts in her final sip of tea. _What_?

Kurt’s gone all stiff like a cat with its fur on end.

“Everyone hooks up at weddings,” he spits and hisses. “You and Quinn did. And she isn’t even _gay_.”

“Don’t need to be to want a piece of the Snix,” Santana says leaning back with a smug grin. “All that sexual tension for over four years, it was bound to happen at some point. And I have to tell you, it was f…”

“I _really_ don’t want to hear the sordid details,” Kurt interrupts hurriedly, looking pained.

“Well, I _do_ ,” Santana says, leaning forward with a decisive nod.  “So spill it, Hummel. _What is actually going on with you and Blaine?_ And don’t tell me it’s nothing because I was there when you bawled your eyes out over that dumb song last week.”

“Come what may isn’t du-!“

Santana sends a truly terrifying glare at him and Kurt cuts himself off, mouthing wordlessly for a second before dropping his eyes to the table.

A beat of silence. Kurt stares at the table and tiredly rubs his eyes.

“I love him,” Kurt says, not looking up. “I still love him, so much I can’t _breathe_ sometimes –“

He breaks off, choking a little. Santana stays still, letting him speak.

Jen stays still too. For the first time since this entire thing began, she feels vaguely uncomfortable. Sure, she likes observing people, sometimes she may even have crossed from nosy to invasive to borderline creepy in her quest for “observing”, but _this_. For some reason it feels too intimate to be eavesdropping on this.

But she can’t exactly get up and leave without drawing attention to herself. Not to mention possibly breaking their moment – it’s so fragile. And if there’s one thing she knows for sure, it’s how hard it is to get a moment _right_ again once it’s lost.

“I love him,” Kurt begins again, playing with the cup in his hands. “But I can’t… I _can’t_ get back with him again. He _cheated_ on me, Santana. Barely two months apart and he… In hindsight, I realize it wasn’t all his fault. I knew he was worried about us, that he feared I’d get too busy for him, but I waved it off. And I got too caught up here, I just _trusted_ we’d be okay and didn’t make sure we still were…”

Kurt pauses, takes a deep breath.

“But he really hurt me. Hurt _us_. And I forgive him now, I think. I know he’s sorry, and I can’t _not_ forgive him. He’s my best-friend. Not talking to him hurt so much, I _miss_ him… but I can’t get back with him again. I can’t… if he ever does something like that again, I can’t risk that, I won’t _survive_ –“

He tilts his head back, stares at the ceiling trying to supress tears. Santana is watching him, concern and sympathy in every line, all trace of her prickly exterior gone.

Jen is just kind of speechless right now. She kind of wants to throw caution to the winds and go hug him, he looks so sad and broken.

Santana does it for her.

They hug it out, Kurt sniffling into Santana’s shoulder before pulling back, dabbing delicately at his eyes.

“I love him and I forgive him,” Kurt finishes. “But I’m scared of giving my heart to him like that again. It… I _can’t_ Santana.

“Hey,” Santana says earnestly, settling back in her seat. “It’s not my place to tell you what to do or how to feel –“

“But you’re gonna do it anyway?” Kurt asks with a wry, watery smile.

Santana puffs out a laugh.

“Hell yeah, I am,” she says, smirking at him before turning serious again. “Look, I just want to say. I was there right after you guys broke up, okay? I was there for Grease and… do you know why Blaine was Teen Angel and not Danny Zuko?

Kurt raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“He would’ve totally nailed that part, you know it’s true,” Santana continues. “Finn and Artie kept trying to get him to play Danny. But he refused, kept going on about how he couldn’t play ‘the truth of Danny Zuko’ when he’d ruined his own romance or something.”

Kurt snorts out a laugh, some strange happy-sad hybrid.

“He always did have a tendency towards the overdramatic,” he says, his face all lit up with fondness and love. Why on earth would anyone cheat on _that_? Jen kinda dislikes this Blaine guy at the moment.

“I’m guessing it’s a hobbit thing, look at Berry,” Santana says, though her smirk has no real bite to it. “But what I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to worry about Blaine hurting you like that again. Or ever. I don’t know what went on between you guys to put you in this mess, but Blaine won’t do something like that again, Kurt. You _know_ that. You know _Blaine_.”

“Yeah, but I never thought Blaine would in the first place,” Kurt whispers, staring into his tea again, but his voice doesn’t really have any anger or bitterness, just a sort of forlorn emptiness.

“Everyone fucks up, Kurt,” Santana says, and Jen can’t even relate this soft-spoken, soft-eyed girl to the crackling furnace she’d been ten minutes ago. “Everyone fucks up at some point. And Blaine’s always been kind of nauseatingly perfect, so he was bound to screw up enough for ten people when he did finally got around to it.”

Kurt huffs out another soft laugh and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

“But you guys have something really special,” Santana continues. “Remember how all of New Directions voted for you two for ‘Most Likely to still be together in 50 years’?”

Kurt giggles and wipes his nose again. “Blaine and I made a binder on where exactly we see ourselves in fifty years that night. It involved buying a lighthouse in Provincetown and starting an artists’ colony.”

Jen forgets all pretence and just stares for a second. Are they even for real? Christ.

“Ugh, gross.” Santana says, face scrunching up. “See? So disgustingly married. I can feel the vomit at the back of my throat just thinking about you two.”

“…Thank you?”

“Don’t give up on that,” Santana says, leaning back. “You don’t want to give up on all that for something this stupid, Kurt.”

Kurt’s suddenly gone all rigid again, his eyes flash and he shoots her a death glare. He looks pretty terrifying in this moment too.

“I know cheating may not seem like a big deal for _you_ , but for some of us it’s a pretty big fucking deal.”

“Ugh, keep your pants on,” Santana says, looking annoyed. “That’s exactly the point I was making, you moron. The very fact that it’s a big fucking deal for _him_ too tells you everything you need to know. It’s been _months_ and he’s still making those sad bambi eyes and running after you like an eager puppy when you so much as look at him.”

“It’s not my fault he…”

“And has he been bugging you about Adam?”

“What? No, of course not! Blaine’s been perfectly supportive and mature about…”

“You think he doesn’t go cry over a piano every time you mention Adam? ‘Cause, newsflash, he totally does.”

“… What?”

“You’re not the only one with friends at McKinley, Kurt.”

“But he never said – “

“Because he’s trying not to pressure you, you idiot. You know what a noble sad-sack he can be. Do you I have to remind you about that time he took _rocksalt_ to the eye to protect you?”

“I remember perfectly fine, thank you,” Kurt says stiffly.

“Well, remember better,” Santana says. “The ball’s in your court, Hummel. You can either catch it or lose it.”

“If you’re saying I should run back to him just because he might not _wait_ for me _again_ –“

“Jesus, do you always get this uptight and defensive,” Santana snorts. “I _meant_ that you don’t want to look back on this in twenty years and regret how much time you wasted over something you’ve forgiven already. _Think_ about it, Hummel.”

The table descends into silence again and Kurt stares down at the floor while Santana takes a few pulls of her tea.

Jen takes a moment and reviews everything she’s heard about this Blaine and tries not to swoon, ‘cause is he the classic broken ace trope or what? Ugh, flawed heroes are like crack to her.

“I think,” Kurt says, voice thick. “I… My dad’s last appointment is in a month. I’m flying down to Lima again. I think Blaine and I will really sit down and have that talk this time. I’m done tip-toeing around this. Us. I’m ready to talk… and see where it goes.”

“And Adam?” Santana prods. Jen really has to admire her focus.

Kurt gives a long-suffering sigh.

“I’m gonna have to break it off with Adam,” he says grimacing and draining the last of his tea. “I assured him just last week he isn’t a rebound. Now I have to tell him he’s _totally_ a rebound. It’s not going to be pretty.”

“Well you can still keep him around for the sex for a month and _then_ dump him.”

“Santana!” Kurt spluttered, coughing.

“What? I agree Adam’s got nothing on your jailbait boytoy. Blaine has a _magnificent_ ass, even I’ve been tempted a few times, especially when he wears those super-tight pants and starts wagging them around in the name of dancing. But hey, Blaine’s not here so you gotta make do with what you got. At least Adam’s not made out of plastic like the one Rachel’s screwing.”

Kurt just stares at her for a minute, looking thoroughly horrified.

“I don’t even know which part of that to begin with!” he exclaims finally, voice all squeaky and screechy. “First of all, Blaine is not a _jailbait_! He’s eighteen years old! And oh my god, you’re _gay_ , please _neve_ r talk about Blaine’s butt or all the creepy things you’ve thought about it!”

“Like you haven’t ever –“

“Please stop, oh my god,” Kurt says, his face is bright as a tomato. “Also Adam and I aren’t having sex! We were never going to be having sex! Sex was never part of the plan! The most we’ve done is hold hands and kiss a couple of times!”

“Yes! Berry owes me 20 bucks.”

“…What?”

“Rachel is convinced you are ‘fully embracing your New York life and all the delights it offers.’ I told her not everyone sleeps with pornstar-lookalikes to feel like they’re being adventurous.”

“…You and Rachel took bets about my sex life?”

“Of course we did, we’re your best friends.”

“…Lucky me.”

“You love us,” Santana says flippantly.

But Kurt is earnest when he looks back at her, his smile is soft and grateful.

“Yes I do,” he says. “I haven’t talked like that to anyone about this whole Blaine thing. I needed that. Thank you, Santana.”

Santana gives him a small, genuine smile in return before getting up and stretching like a cat.

 “Well, now that that’s all cleared up, Auntie Snix’s job here is done.”

Jen tries not to check her out while Santana does a few more stretches, but really, it’s a losing battle. She’s kind of ridiculously hot.

“Well, I’ll go get my things and be over for dinner,” she says as she walks away. “Cook something fancy, ladypants.”

“Sure, Satan,” Kurt says but he’s grinning as he gets up to throw their cups in the trashcan before following her out the door.

Jen stares after them, ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ long forgotten. Because… _wow._

*

That night, she cracks and settles down for some quality facebook stalking. She usually refrains because it just takes away the _mystery_ of a person, it’s more fun stalk- _observing_ someone over time, in person.

But right now Jen needs to find everything she can about Kurt Hummel and this Blaine. After the information overload that afternoon, she just _needs_ to see this guy and the relationship she’d heard about… um, eavesdropped on.

Which is why it’s exceptionally frustrating when she finally gets to Kurt Hummel’s facebook page and it’s more locked down than Pentagon secrets.

Jen groans and dramatically flops onto her desk before remembering Rachel Berry and the fact that she is supposed to be Kurt’s best friend. Surely she would be friends with Blaine…?

She lets out a whoop of victory when Rachel’s page loads and its completely public. One quick friend search later, she finds an eighteen-year old from Lima, Ohio named Blaine Anderson.

This has to be Kurt’s Blaine.

And shit, Kurt’s Blaine is ridiculously _pretty_.

Everything about him is bright and colourful. She takes a few seconds to admire his beautiful honey-gold eyes and sunshine-warm smile, before clicking though his profile. His profile, like Rachel’s, is mostly public too and she clicks through it, trying to get a handle on who he is.

An hour of intense stalking later, she learns that Blaine’s kind of an over-achiever (Cheerleader, Student Council President, unofficial leader of the school show choir, member of a dozen different clubs and a good student to boot? Christ), that he has an obsession with bowties and polo shirts (and he is _rocking_ the 1950s old-Hollywood-dreamy), that he adores the X-Men series and swears by Marvel comics, that the Buckeyes are his football team, that he has an unironic love for Katy Perry and disco, and wants to invent a time machine just to high-five Bryan Ferry.

No wonder Kurt fell for this kid, he is _adorable_.

Jen clicks through to his photos. Initially, they are mostly of what seem to be Glee club performances, with a blonde boy and a pretty Asian girl found frequently next to Blaine. She smiles at a particularly sassy one where Blaine and the blonde kid are posing in colourful short-shorts and t-shirts and Blaine has an earring in. 

The first picture of Kurt and Blaine makes her fully understand what Santana had meant by “you guys have something really special”. It looks like it was taken at some sort of formal dance or a reception. Kurt and Blaine are both dressed in smart black suits and aren’t aware of the photo being taken. They are obviously in the middle of a slow dance, wrapped in each other’s arms and so perfectly content and lost in each other.

She sighs deeply. God, they make a lovely picture.

She clicks through more pictures and they start appearing together more often. In a high school courtyard, Blaine’s head tilted to rest on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt’s smile taking up his whole face. At a graduation ceremony, Kurt in a red gown, crying, while Blaine offers him a kerchief with a fond smile. Two prom pictures side by side, (they went to _two_ proms together? N’awww), one adorable and the other thoroughly ridiculous (are they riding a _dinosaur_?), uploaded with a “:)  <3” by Kurt and replied to with “:D <3 <3” by Blaine. The two of them in a choir room, gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes, uploaded by a Santana Lopez (Oh, Santana!) and titled “barf” which has 256 likes. On and on it goes right down to a picture about two years ago with Kurt and Blaine dressed in prep-school uniforms, Blaine’s arm resting companionably around Kurt’s back and both smiling at the camera. She stares at it for a few minutes and flips back to the very first picture she’d seen, the one where they are holding each other and dancing, lost to the world.

If there’s one common denominator in each and every one of them, it’s the undeniable chemistry and affection and _love_ between the two of them.

Jen isn’t in the theatre world without possessing a pretty good fraction of misty-eyed romanticism. And right now every part of that romanticism is pointing at the two boys who are electronically in front of her, jumping up and down and screaming “True Love! Soulmates!!”.

And hell, looking at the way they look at each other, even her rational, cynical part agrees.

*

Jen settles into her bed with a huff, burrowing in her comforter and starting up her laptop. Today was particularly awful and all she wants to do is watch cute kitten videos and eat ice cream for dinner.

With that goal in mind she loads Youtube while opening a huge tub of Ben and Jerry’s . After scooping a spoonful into her mouth, she’s about to type ‘cute kittens cuddling’ in the search bar, when the most popular video of the day catches her eye.

It is simply titled _‘Blaine proposes to Kurt’._ It already has almost a million views.

Her mouth falls open and the spoon flumps down on her bed, a small glob of ice cream staining her sheets. But she doesn’t even notice.

Because that is Blaine in the video previews, dressed in a sunshine-yellow suit. And Kurt is standing opposite him dressed in sky blue.

She hurries to click the link, her heart thumping because oh my _god_.

The video belongs to youtube user ‘abrams95’ and has over a hundred thousand likes. Everyone in the comments is just yelling and crying.

She turns up the volume and waits.

Loud trumpets blare as the entrance of what looks like a castle comes into focus and the camera slowly, tastefully moves in towards Kurt who is standing there with his mouth wide open, looking stunned.

It takes a second before Jen realises the song is ‘All you need is Love’ and she actually screams out loud because _oh my god_.

There is a marching band standing honour-guard in front of the castle entrance and playing their trumpets. The door opens and Blaine steps out, his face so full of hope and love.

_“There’s nothing you can do that can’t be done…”_

He’s _singing_. He has a beautiful voice.

Another angle of the camera, this time it closes in on Kurt’s face. There are _multiple angles_ to this thing, it’s practically a _production,_ good god…

_“Nothing you can sing that can’t be sung…”_

More people come streaming out, harmonizing, boys in prep school uniforms, perfectly matched dancers in baby blue dresses, their partners in tasteful dress pants and shirts, another group of school students, how many people even are there?!

_“It’s easy…”_

Blaine reaches out with a smile and takes Kurt’s hand. Smiles wider at his stunned face and leads him in, singing.

They are at the top of a wide, beautiful staircase, leading down to a domed antechamber. Blaine skips down the stairs while Kurt pauses where he is, taking in the view, looking thoroughly overwhelmed.

Jen doesn’t blame him. There are actual _rose petals_ raining down from the _ceiling_ and what looks like half of Ohio singing and smiling.

Blaine is in the middle of the throng, popping out like a bright yellow tulip in a field of red flowers, singing his heart out.

_“All you need is love…”_

Blaine leads them through wide, tapestry-clad corridors, beautiful wood-panelled sitting rooms, spacious ballrooms, god did he hire an actual castle for this? Kurt follows him like he can’t help it, like he can’t help being caught in the magnetic pull that is Blaine, like he never wants to leave it. 

The whole thing is beautifully planned and executed. It’s even more flawlessly caught on tape; abrams95 deserves to be in _Hollywood_.

_“Love is all you need…”_

They are back in the domed antechamber with the staircase as the song draws to a close. Blaine has lead Kurt halfway up the curving, spiral staircase and has hopped back down to look up at him.

_“He loves you yeah yeah yeah yeah…”_

Everyone is silent, waiting with barely concealed excitement as Blaine steps forward and pulls out a tiny black velvet box. Jen is barely breathing.

Kurt looks pretty darn breathless too.

“Excuse me, can I ask you a question?” Blaine says, smiles up at Kurt with his heart in his eyes.

Kurt chokes, his eyes fill with tears. That sentence has some meaning to them, it means something _special_.

“Two years ago, I saw you for the first time, right here,” Blaine says voice wavering, and oh. “And that was the very first thing you ever said to me.” Oh, oh, _oh_.

Kurt is openly crying now and _smiling_ like his heart is bursting.

“You are the love of my life, Kurt,” Blaine continues, he’s tearing up now too, crying and laughing. “And when you know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start right away.”

Jen lets out another soft scream, she’s crying now too, because ‘ _When Harry met Sally_ ’ reference? Is this boy even for _real_ , who even does things like this in real life…?

“And so I’m here, and I’m asking you…”

He fumbles open the box in his hands, holds it up like he’s offering his whole fragile heart to Kurt, eyes full of love and nervousness and hope.

“Will you marry me, Kurt?”

Everyone waits with bated breath as Kurt just stills, stares at Blaine and the elegant band glinting in the box.

“Yes,” he breathes in an exhale, barely audible. And then he’s lunging forward like he’s falling, throwing himself into Blaine’s arms, yelling, “Yes, yes yes yes yes _yes_!”

The tape manages to capture Blaine’s small choked-off laugh in the split second before the entire congregation bursts into a mass of sound. People are yelling, hugging each other and crying, celebrating. The singing starts up again.

_“He loves you yeah yeah yeah…”_

In the middle of the chaos stand Kurt and Blaine, lost in each other, exchanging breathless words and kisses, oblivious to the entire world.

Jen just breathes for a minute as the video ends, laughing and wiping her eyes. Her heart is soaring like it usually does after she has watched a particularly beautiful love story.

Jen loves watching people. And she has to admit, out of all the love stories she’s seen in her short life, she’s never seen anything quite like Kurt and Blaine.

And honestly, even if she lives to be eighty, she still doesn’t thing she would meet two people quite like Kurt and Blaine.

Some love stories are called timeless classics for a reason.

And those two are a timeless classic if she ever saw one.

*

_ A few months later _

It’s the first day back to college after summer break and Jen’s day so far has been excellent. Her summer assignment (‘Write a musical inspired by something you witnessed in real life’) had gotten high praise from her professor, her dance partner for the semester is both hot and just crazy enough for her to adore him immediately and she’s managed to land a single room this year. It’s been a good day.

It goes from good to truly goddamn _perfect_ when she spots Kurt Hummel walking in her direction in the courtyard. Accompanied by none other than Blaine Anderson, his _fiancé_.

Jen takes a minute to duck behind a statue and squeal and flail.

She covertly pops her head out to see them both settle against a cherry blossom tree close to her, Kurt leaning against it with a coy smile and Blaine moving in to kiss him softly, lovingly.

Jen’s squeal is a little too loud this time.

Their heads snap apart and turn towards her simultaneously and she stands frozen while they blink at her, thoroughly nonplussed.

Awkward.

She teeters a moment between quickly running away and running up to them to blubber out how perfect for each other she thinks they are. Blaine’s tentative, polite smile decides it for her.

She walks towards them quickly, briskly.

“I just wanted to tell you both I think you are the most perfect, awesome couple _ever_ and if there were such a thing as soulmates you two would be it and I’m rooting for you two and one day when you’re both famous, I want you to call me up because I want to do a biographical musical of your epic love story and it’s going to win us all multiple Tonys and I just wanted to wish you both good luck and I hope you buy that lighthouse and start that artists’ colony! Happy engagement, guys, all you need is love!”

She manages the whole thing in one breath, and frankly she’s impressed with herself. She is also deeply mortified and she scurries away to find another statue to hide behind again. As she walks away, she hears them talking.

“Kurt, do you know her?”

“I have no idea who she is! How does she know about our engagement?”

“I guess she saw the Youtube video. It does have over ten million views.”

“But how does she know about our plans for the _lighthouse_?”

“…Fair point. Okay, that is creepy.”

“Oh my gosh, she’s probably one of those weird groupies too. You know, the ones who keep crying in the comments of our video and leaving fanfiction about us!”

Blaine’s reply is lost to her as she walks out of range. She finds a convenient statue and huffs as she leans against it. She totally does not write fanfiction about them.

Nope, she’s writing an _epic_ , chronicling their timeless love in a grand musical of pure brilliance.

Okay, maybe what she’s writing _is_ musical fanfiction. But hey, it’s still gonna win them all a Tony, so she totally doesn’t think they should be complaining.

*

_ Epilogue _

It wins them all a Tony.

 


End file.
